The Skype Sex Conundrum
by Mislav
Summary: Set somewhere early in season eight. Sheldon recently added a new clause to a Relationship Agreement, and it is one of the rare ones that Amy ends up enjoying even more after each time it is applied to her. Shamy smut.


**A/N: I don't own any of the Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**This fanfic takes place somewhere early in season eight. This is pure smut so don't expect anything else. It is also a oneshot. A bit OOC for Sheldon but I hope that you will still like it.**

Amy is pacing around her room, her growing impatience mixing with even more growing feeling of her arousal. Only a minute. One more minute. Then Sheldon will Skype her, and their little game will begin. He would be on time, she knows that. He is always on time. Always so correct and professional, even when it comes to all that dirty things that they do. That they will be doing in less than a minute, without an ounce of shame or hesitation. She shivers at the thought. _So hot._

Sound of her computer alarm going off makes her heart skip a beat. She sits at the chair opposite to her writing desk, hot itch going down her pussy, first few drops of pre cum leaking out. Her breathing becomes heavier as she pulls laptop screen open.

She sees Sheldon sitting in his chair (plastered with protective plastic of course), in his room, looking completely calm and focused. She shivers again. He is already naked from the waist up. He imagines her naked body pressed against his torso. A jolt goes down to her pussy.

"Hello, Amy Farrah Fowler." His voice is warm and friendly, innocent, but professional in the same time.

"Hello, Sheldon". Amy's voice almost comes off as a soft wine, almost in a pleading tone. Sheldon knows that she can barely wait for the two of them to start going at it. He knows that he does that to her, what he does. He barely withholds a smirk.

"Shall we start?", he asks, a small smile forming on his lips. Heat rushes through Amy's body.

"If you say so", she says, shrugging, her clit already rock hard, lace material of her panties providing her barely any release. She wonders how will Sheldon react upon seeing her in her new lingerie. The back of her head suddenly feels numb.

She starts unbuttoning her sweater, slowly, keeping an eye contact Sheldon the whole time. She can see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in his throat, his shoulders tensing. A jolt goes down to her pussy and she stiffs a moan. Sheldon shifts in his chair, his throbbing erection tensing his jeans. He knows that Amy is teasing him, that she enjoys watching him wait impatiently to see all of her, to look at her tits and pussy, but he decides not to order her to undress faster. In the same time, he hates it and enjoys it. It being the teasing. Seduction. Wait. It makes his heart thunder against his chest, it makes his dick rock hard and his lips feel dry. He licks them as Amy finally removes her sweater, throwing it down on her bed. She looks sheepish and aroused in the same time. Sheldon's eyes widen at the sight of her tits filling her black lace bra, moving up and down followed by her heavy, erratic breathing. He moans. Amy hears it. Her knees shake at the sound, her pussy aches for touch. She watches Sheldon as he slowly removes his belt, obviously as a payback for her little torture earlier. She watches him undoing his zipper, pulling his jeans down, revealing his fabriced erection, the sight that makes her cream her panties, she watches him pull his briefs down to his ankles, moments before she sees his eight once long rock hard cock sticking up, pre cum oozing out of it's swollen red head. An image of it fucking her mouth immediately appears in her mind, and she shivers. Sheldon moans. He enjoys watching Amy get aroused, being hungry for his body, wanting his cock. He wraps his fingers around his length and slowly starts stroking it. Amy, in turn, slowly undoes her skirt and pushes it down to her ankles, using them to knock her skirt of to another corner of the room. Sheldon sees marks of her pre cum leaving down to her thighs, her panties reflecting her wetness. His stroking increases, drops of sweat appearing on his forehead. Encouraged by that, Amy slowly runs her hands up her breasts, down to her stomach and thighs, every touch feeling like fireworks to her, imagining Sheldon's doing that making her folds swell.

Sheldon continues stroking himself. He can see that Amy is touching herself not only for his pleasure, but also for her own. That is driving him wild.

"I want to see your tits", he whispers. "I want to see your slender fingers fucking your wet pussy while you watch me stroke my cock."

Only hearing Sheldon talk like that is enough to set Amy's insides on fire. It is so unusual yet so natural and right. She doesn't have to be told twice. She quickly unclasps her bra, letting it fall on the floor in front of her feet, moaning at the release of her erected nipples. Wasting no time to study Sheldon's reaction, she quickly removes her panties, feeling of lace material still lingering on her inner thighs. She looks up at Sheldon: he is stroking his erection madly, looking at her, dark lust evident in his eyes. She knows that he wants her to continue, go further. She pushes two fingers inside her vagina, rush of pleasure going up her back as they rub up against her swollen walls. Sheldon hears a squishy sound as Amy begins fingering herself, sees her juices rolling down her thighs uncontrollably: a thrill rushes through his body.

"Turn around. Bend over."

She does. He sees her butt, and in the mirror near by he sees her fingering herself.

"Call me a naughty girl", she moans, looking at him in the mirror. "Call me dirty."

"You're a naughty girl." Amy shakes at the sound of Sheldon's deep rough voice. "I know that you touched yourself while thinking about me." A whimper leaves her lips. "I know that you want my cock."

"Enough", Amy moans. She enjoys it, but doesn't want to come too fast, she wants to enjoy it all the more.

He still remembers how it all started. He remembers lot of things, due to his eidetic memory, but that is without a doubt his most vivid memory, to the point that it gives him chills. It started during one of their usual date night a month ago. How he saw her bend over, suddenly finding his eyes to be centered on her perfect round ass, and how it took him awhile to snap back to reality. How he tried to forget about that for the rest of their date night, but couldn't. He remembers how when they were about to kiss, at the end of their date night, he blushed, feeling something he couldn't quite describe, how she noticed that, obviously, but trust him and decided to proceed, without saying a word. When their lips met, how it felt, at least to him, so different than any other time they kissed before, somehow and wrong in the same time, how shivers went up his spine when his hard on brushed against his thigh, how she gasped and moved away, him only doing that several seconds later, and how their eyes locked. He remembers how he, instead of running away, moved his hand up to her face and slowly traced his fingers down her collarbone, savoring, almost subconsciously, the feeling if her skin against his fingertips and feeling of shivers that were tracing it delightfully, following his movements. How she looked up at him, pure desire mixed with desperate submission evident in her eyes, how her chest started heaving, moving alarmingly close up to his fingertips. He knew, from that very night, that they crossed the line, and that there was no return.

He knows that she heard him and knew what he experienced, what she made him experience, because he sees her fingers go deeper down her cunt and her eyes roll, ecstasy washing over her body. He comes, yelling out her name. Amy's mind feels numb: she feels nothing but pure pleasure and arousal that keeps increasing with every second: by the time she comes, she is creaming from the top of her lungs as warm shivers rip through single every single muscle in her body. She barely has a presence of mind to hold on to the bed frame with her other hand in order to keep balance. Sheldon just keeps staring at Amy, his hand still wrapped around his member. He knows that he made her this hot, horny mess, and that put him in a near frenzy. Heat rushing up his back makes him shake, and it is only then that he realizes that he came again.

What follows is a silence filled with expectation, their eyes locked entire time. Finally, she sees Sheldon pick up the kissing device, the one she heard Howard offered to Leonard three years ago. She picks up hers. Sheldon pushes his tongue inside the device, testing it. The ruby red tongue on the other end pulls forward, in direction of Amy's tits, it's tip brushing against her skin. She stiffs a moan. Sheldon glares at her.

"Let's do this", she whispers. Sheldon nods his head.

She places the device between her legs, her hands shaking as her clit aches again. Sheldon places his mouth on his part of device and pushes his tongue deep down it. Rubber tongue, monitored by Sheldon, presses hard against Amy's sensitive clit and slowly slides upward, pressure increasing with every move. He positions himself and the laptop so Amy can get a full view of his hard cock while he still can see her. Amy's eyes cross as she presses her hands hard against the device. She feels her insides burning with desire as the tongue slowly moves down. She looks at Sheldon's hard cock, obscene slurping noises filling both rooms as Sheldon keeps licking her. Sheldon's hand starts stroking his cock as the tongue slips inside Amy, lapping curiously against her moist walls, that, in return, pulse against it in the same rhythm. Sheldon feels Amy's pussy pulsing against his tongue and presses his fingers against his cock harder. He pushes his lips insides the device too so that they press against Amy's folds as his tongue keeps exploring her insides. He looks down to see Amy, her moans filling the room. He starts moving his tongue in and out of her, pressing his lips against the device even harder, increasing the simulation to her folds and clit. Amy moans at the penetration: every thrust simulates her more while space between the thrusts only makes her more horny. Sheldon moves his tongue in and out of her hard several times, never moving completely out, tip of his tongue brushing against her G-spot every time, before suddenly moving out and licking aggressively at her swollen clit.

"Sheldooon!, Amy cries out as she comes, warm rubber tongue lapping aggressively against her clit as juices start pooling out of her, her walls pulsing against the tip of the tongue. Her eyes are clouded in lust, but she clearly sees Sheldon stroking his swollen erection madly. The image sears into her mind, she arches her back in ecstasy, licking her dry lips. The tongue starts penetrating her pussy in an orgy of pleasure and lust, in perfect rhythm with Sheldon climaxing. Sheldon continues working on Amy's vagina through the device, image of his tongue moving in and out of her pussy keeps flashing in front of his eyes as waves of pleasure wash over his body in orgasmic ecstasy. Amy uses her legs to keep the device pressed to her pussy as she mashes her breasts together, gently stroking her nipples as she comes again, Sheldon's fake tongue squeezing her sensitive G-spot tightly as she rides the waves of her orgasm, faint whisper of his name leaving her lips.

They both remain silent afterward, breathing heavily. It last for a while before they become able to speak again. But it didn't really matter though. Words were pretty much irrelevant at that point. A formality. What they just did was what really mattered. They wouldn't have had it any other way. It wouldn't be right. At least not at that point in their relationship anyway. They both know it, and they are OK with that. Maybe one day they will have sex the old fashioned way. But until then, they have to make out the best of what they can have at the moment, and it actually works.

"Good night, Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon's raspy voice echoes throughout the room. Amy knows that he probably can't wait to take a shower and apply Vapor rub on his hands.

"Good night, Sheldon Cooper", she whispers. She doesn't bother to close her laptop shut as Sheldon logs out. She just lies on her bed completely fucked, thinking that Friday is now officially her favorite day of the week.


End file.
